


Flares [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone's out there, sending out flares..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flares [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rysler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/gifts).



  



End file.
